


Beau-tea-ful

by Life_sans_Sin



Series: Reader Sins [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Reader and Sans are not in a romantic relationship, Sans works at a tea shop with the Reader, Tea shop AU, Vaginal Sex, brief cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_sans_Sin/pseuds/Life_sans_Sin
Summary: Sans always has a hard time getting going in the morning…so you give him a little something to wake him up.





	Beau-tea-ful

**Author's Note:**

> [Donate a Ko-fi toward my moving expenses, get a drabble!](http://www.ko-fi.com/lifesanssin)

Early mornings had to be your favorite time of day. Most people weren’t quite up yet, and you could sit in your modest little tea shop with a hot mug and a blanket and just…be. There was prep to be done for the day, of course, and things to do, but they could wait for a half an hour or so. You lived for these quiet moments, really.

 

A loud yawn and some half-hearted grumbling came from the break room behind you, despite having previously been alone and the front door being firmly locked, and you knew immediately who it was.

 

Yes, you lived for these quiet moments… he, on the other hand, not so much.

 

“I see you’ve finally made it,” you quipped playfully, glancing at the clock to see that it was, in fact, only a half an hour before opening time. He mumbled something under his breath and slid into a chair across from you, folding his arms on the table and resting his chin on them. You chuckled and took a sip of your hot tea, breathing in through your nose to take in the aroma before setting your mug back on the table.

 

“yeah well, y’know what they say.”

 

You wait…but he doesn’t say anything else. You actually begin to wonder if he’d fallen asleep. If it weren’t for the blurry little pricks of light in his eye sockets, you’d believe he had.

 

“What? The early bird gets the worm?”

 

“see, told ya y’knew.”

 

You snort and shake your head. If you didn’t know him as well, you might think he were just tired. But you could tell, from the dark circles beneath his eye sockets, and the way his jaw was set firm even though he was making a show of laying across the table. You could tell that something was bothering him…or maybe there was the night before.

 

Either way, you knew he couldn’t work like this. I mean, he might be able to physically, but he’d probably fuck up all your orders, and you just couldn’t have that.

 

He needed something to wake him up… a little pick-me-up.

 

With a smile crossing over your lips, you push yourself away from the table and get to your feet. “Why don’t I make you some tea? It’ll help wake you up.”

 

“heh, i need more than tea, kiddo,” he yawned, but gave a nod of affirmation. You crossed over to the counter where you kept most of your pre-made blends and pulled out the one with the most caffeine. It had orange peel, dandelion leaf, and hibiscus flower, giving it a floral yet citrus-y taste that was popular with your early morning customers. You take the herbal blend and put it in a tea ball, popping it into a mug and pouring hot water over it.

 

The aroma of the tea leaves began to rise with the steam, and you suddenly find yourself wishing you’d brewed a cup of this particular tea for yourself. You were going to need all the energy you could get today, after all. After it’s done brewing, you remove the tea ball and carefully pour in a heaping teaspoon of mojo powder.

 

You walk back over with the tea to find Sans with his sockets closed, snoring lightly against the table. You tap his slippered foot with yours and his eyes snap open instantly, eyelights narrowed and sharp before they land on you.

 

“Your tea, sir,” you say with just a hint of sarcasm. “Try to stay awake while you drink it, if you can.” The skeleton snorted and sat up to wrap his bony hands around the mug, bone clinking quietly against ceramic as he picked it up to take a long drink. Inwardly you wince. “I still can’t get over how much temperature just doesn’t bother you.”

 

“i’m just too cool, what can i say?” You roll your eyes as he takes another drink, and now seems just as good a time as any, you figure. So you carefully kick off your shoes and run a sock-clad foot along the inside of his ankle. Sans moves his foot back, probably assuming you brushed against him by mistake, and sets his mug down and starts talking.

 

You bite your lip slightly and reach your leg out even further, doing it again.

 

Growing bolder from the way his voice falters, you drag your foot up along his exposed tibia, almost reaching his kneecap before going back down in an agonizingly slow motion. He stumbled over his words for a second, pausing as though he’d forgotten what he was going to say, then abruptly set the mug down.

 

“look, this is only goin’ one of two ways if you keep that up. either i’m goin’ home…” He placed his hands on the table, standing up. His socket was ablaze with fiery blue magic, his right socket completely empty. “or i’mma bend you across this table. so how’s it gonna be?”

 

The two of you stared at each other for a long while, the tension thick between you. He had a point. On the one hand, you only had a half an hour before you were supposed to be open. On the other hand…

 

You smile innocently, putting on a show of doing nothing, as you slowly and deliberately dragged your foot up from his ankle to his knee.

 

In an instant you were floating, that familiar pressure pushing in from all around you gently as you were moved from your chair and laid across the table. You worried momentarily for the mugs, but saw that he had already moved them (though you don’t know when or how).

 

“so that’s how this’s gonna be, huh?” He laid you across the table with his magic, your belly pressing against the cool hardwood table through your dress, and pulled your underwear aside with two fingers.

 

“Sans-” Your voice cut off as a gasp pulled from you, followed by a low moan as his manifested tongue delved into your folds, pressing against your clit for a moment before he pulled away.

 

“you knew exactly what you were gettin’ yourself into,” he rumbled, a low growl vibrating from his ribcage as he leaned over you, ribs pressing into your back. He breathed against your ear for a moment before tracing the outer shell with his tongue, making you shiver. “ya knew, and ya did it anyway. my perfect little human.”

 

There was a shuffling sound, and then you felt the bulbous tip of his cock press against your folds, dragging up and down before pressing inward. There was no real warning before he slid all the way inside, and you shuddered with a groan. He set up a bruising pace, slow, torturously slow, but hard, making you bounce against the table with every inward thrust. Sans growled behind you and sat up, still keeping up the pace while bringing a bony hand down across your ass. It stung, and you felt your inner walls squeeze around him as you gasped.

 

“filthy fuckin’ whore, look at ya- ngh.” He groaned and smacked your ass again, harder this time, and you yelped. With each slap you could feel the pressure in your abdomen growing tighter and tighter, and you were suddenly so close to the edge that you could barely speak.

 

He leaned over you, hips pistoning wildly now as he pressed his fingers against your lips. You opened willingly, making a token effort of licking his fingers as you felt your orgasm drawn near.

 

“fuckin’ do it. i wanna feel ya come around my cock, you- fuckin’- human.”

 

Like a coil that finally snapped, your orgasm rocked your body, your muscles tightening as you gave a loud, wailing moan, eyes squeezed shut tight. From behind you, you felt Sans give a few more good thrusts before slamming himself inside, holding himself there as his cock twitched within you.

 

“heh… heheh…shit, kiddo-”

 

You groan and turn the best you could to glower at him over your shoulder. “Don’t call me that right now.” Your expression quickly turned to a smile though, and you leaned back to press a kiss to his teeth. He stiffened, but you pulled away too quickly for him to react much otherwise. “Now, get off so I can clean up.” Recovering quickly, he chuckled and winked at you.

 

“thought i just did?”

 

“Oh shut up.”


End file.
